Episode 1848 (12 October 1999)
Synopsis The Arches are still on fire and everyone goes to look. Phil goes in to find Jamie but is beaten back by the flames, and Grant drags him away saying Jamie's dead. Then Beppe walks past, and says "No he's not, I just saw Jamie go into the café." They rush to find him, and Jamie says he just went out - the padlock was busted so I went to get a new one. A smoky and dishevelled Phil hugs Jamie, who looks bewildered. Grant says it can't have been an accident and Phil suggests Milligan and Frater and Grant says they already "dealt with" them. Billy arrives at the Arches, and asks Grant what happened. He tells them that they're capable of this - they don't bother haggling, they just do it. Grant tells him "We tried reason and now we get even." Billy says if he doesn't pay them back his house will probably be next. Phil tells Billy to buy them some time until they can get the money. Grant asks Billy about the drugs job that his two acquaintances were doing and discovers it's tomorrow. Billy suggests they take the gun, it's only small, but if they're armed... Phil says no shooters, and argues it's too soon to set it up properly, and if Billy doesn't even know if the men are armed or not, they aren't properly prepared. Grant isn't interested, and wants to do it anyway. Peggy is upset, and Frank says it could have been anything - petrol, a spark, etc. Peggy says she's too old for this drama, and Frank uses this as another point to get Peggy to sell the Vic. Frank asks Phil if it was really an accident, and of course he says yes. Jamie asks Phil what's going on, and says he promised that he wasn't involved with Billy, and Phil says Grant just dragged him into it, and Jamie leaves in a huff. Michael observes Lisa's reaction to Phil rushing into the fire, and asks Lisa if there's something going on with her and Phil, and she says "Sort of." Steve walks into the Vic and tells Beppe he can have a night off and Beppe refuses. Steve says he was only trying to do him a favour. He passes Michael as he leaves and says very deferentially "Mr Rose". Steve goes to the gym, where the windows have been blown out, and tells Phil and Grant he's claiming it on their insurance. Later in the club, Steve asks Beppe why he was kicked out of the force, adding "Just taking an interest in the staff." Beppe replies angrily, "Let's get this straight I'm not working for you, I only bought into this because I thought you weren't getting out, so what do we do now." Steve grins that it wasn't a very good gamble, and says he's getting on with running his club. Troy goes to the shop and offers to cook Irene dinner. Irene tells him not to make too much as Terry's out. When she gets home, Irene can't believe the trouble he went to - she adds "The amount of rent you should be getting breakfast in bed." Troy replies flirtatiously "I might hold you to that next week." He suggests she have a nice hot bath and kisses her on the cheek. During dinner, Troy says he wishes she wouldn't keep comparing him to Tony and Sarah, and she asks how would he rather she see him? She says it was a delicious meal, and leaves quickly to help Terry in the shop, leaving Troy looking really disappointed. Grant asks Kathy to talk to Nina to persuade her to keep quiet, and Kathy replies knowingly, "Let me guess. You tried to bully her and it didn't work." Kathy says no chance - she won't do it just for his benefit and he can sort out his own mess. Peggy has the final dinner for Kathy, and Jamie doesn't turn up after his argument with Phil. Peggy announces that this might be the last time they do this for a while...... she and Frank have decided to sell the Vic. Grant shouts that Frank forced Peggy into making this decision. Sam asks where they will move to. Grant says she can't sell the "family home" and it's half his, and Peggy says he's never there, and anyway, he'll get all his money back, with profit on top. She asks Phil his opinion, and he says "If it's what you want, good luck to you." Grant walks out. Kathy says goodbye to Ian. Phil drives Kathy to the airport, and Grant is annoyed, saying they have things to sort out here. Frank tells Grant to apologise to Peggy, which he doesn't of course. Grant goes to the Arches and looks for the gun that isn't there. Jamie walks in and asks if he's looking for something. Jamie says you wouldn't have cared less if I'd been in here today, would you? Grant nastily tells him to hand over the gun, and Jamie says "Please Grant whatever trouble you're in, leave Phil out of it." Grant sneers at him, takes the gun and unloads it. Kathy asks Phil if the Arches explosion was really an accident. Phil says after what happened at the car lot you don't think I'd do that for the insurance do you? They say goodbye at the airport. Phil leaves, then comes back to have a real kiss. He asks her to stay, and she says "No, if you want me come to me, what have you got to stay for?" Phil mutters the business, house, Jamie. Kathy tells Phil to send him a ticket - he adores Phil and he'd come with them. Phil says "Yes." Then Kathy asks when he'll come - tomorrow? the weekend? Phil says not this week, maybe not this month, because Grant's in trouble, family, etc. Kathy says, annoyed, "Let him down - he'd do the same for you. I'll tell you something about your precious family. Two weeks ago he turned up on my doorstep and we slept together, so how much do you reckon family loyalty means to him?" Credits Main cast *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Troy Harvey - Jamie Jarvis *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Peggy Butcher - Barbara Windsor *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes